


It's Not So Bad After All

by PrincessOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHell/pseuds/PrincessOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weechesters Fic. Sam and Dean have always been each other's light. This is a story that shows glimpses of their lives from Sam's first steps towards Dean and continues through the years. After all, they are each other's world and reason to go on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not So Bad After All

Little Bundle of Mischief

July 22nd, 1985

Ever since Sammy started to walk, he was a little bundle of mischief. At every corner he was either trying to kill himself or kill others.  
Today was a relatively normal day. The boys were at Bobby’s house till John wrapped up his hunt in a nearby town and the veteran hunter was more than happy to have the two little boys turn his house into a home.  
Dean was up as usual before Sam and helped Bobby prepare the pancake batter. A little while later, when Dean finished his bath Sammy started showing signs of waking up. Dean slowly woke his grumpy two year old brother up, brushed his barely-there teeth, bathed him, dressed him up and carried him all the way to the kitchen while Sammy clung to his neck like a monkey, still groggy and sleepy.  
“Morning Sammy!” greeted Bobby as he saw the two brothers enter the kitchen.  
“M’nig Unca’ Bobby” said Sammy and raised his head up from Dean’s shoulder to flash a smile.  
“Guess what’s for breakfast kiddo!” said Dean while he set Sam up on his booster seat.  
“Pancas’?” asked Sammy looking excited at the thought of having the yummy, gooey pancakes.  
“Yup! You guessed it right! Your favorite!” said Bobby as he set two plates of soft, hot and yummy pancakes in front of the two boys.  
He cut Sammy’s into small pieces, poured maple syrup on them and fed Sam who happily chomped away.

They should have expected it. It was Sammy after all! After sitting Sam down on the living room carpet with cartoons playing on the television and toys scattered around him, Dean had gone to Bobby’s library to read the new story book that Bobby had got him while Bobby went to work on a car in the junkyard.  
At first Sam was engrossed in the cartoons showing on TV and occasionally giggled when something silly came up. Then he engaged himself in playing with his toys when the cartoons lost their charm on him.  
But he got bored of playing and watching eventually and looked around for new things that he would find amusing.  
That’s when he saw it.  
It was sitting there harmlessly, abandoned on the coffee table. It was a pretty big and heavy book but nothing ever stopped little Sammy Winchester now did it?  
He stood up, walked over to the coffee table and looked at the book curiously.  
He then scrambled onto the coffee table and opened a few pages. He peered at the black and white print and frowned. He closed it and watched it for a while. Then he tapped him fists at it and hit it, grunting at its hard cover.  
Then, he took the book and hit it on his head…  
He yelped in pain with tears welling in his eyes and he threw the offending object down. He rubbed his head and tears fell down his cheeks. He got down in haste and started crying.  
He hit the book a couple of times and kicked it in the anger of being hurt.  
He wailed and continued kicking the book.  
“Bad boy! Bad boy!” he kept on saying as he kicked and punched and hit the book.  
Dean ran into the living room when he heard Sam crying.  
He instantly held Sammy close and soothed him as Sam sobbed into his chest still muttering “Bad boy!” under his breath.  
Dean looked at the book, puzzled at why Sammy was kicking at it and crying.  
He pulled Sam back and looked him right in the eye.  
“Sammy, what happened runt?” he asked while wiping away the snot and tears from Sammy’s baby face with his jacket.  
“Bad boy! Hurt Sammy!” said Sam accusingly pointing towards the book and kicking it again to make his point.  
“What did it do?” asked Dean, puzzled at how the book had hurt his little brother.  
“Hurt Sammy here!” said Sam pointing at his head where the skin had reddened a little.  
Dean giggled as he realized what must’ve happened and pulled Sammy into a hug again.  
Leave it to his little brother to get into a disagreement with a book when left on his own for just a little while.  
He hit the book once and said “Bad boy!” and turned to Sam who was smiling at him at having hit his enemy.  
“Kiss?” asked Sam with his puppy dog eyes, pointing towards his injured head.  
Dean smiled and kissed his wound all better and earned a kiss on his cheek in return. 

Dean moved the book back onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch with his little brother snuggled at his side to watch ‘Thundercats’.  
When Dean was about to doze off, Sammy retrieved the book from the coffee table and hit Dean on the head with a mischievous grin on his face.  
Dean startled awake and looked at Sam who held the book with a naughty smile.  
“Sammy, bad boy?” asked Sam with a knowing, naughty smile and Dean copied his expression.  
“You little fox!” said Dean and started tickling Sam.  
Sam shrieked and tried to duck out from under Dean’s arm but Dean held him tight for a while with his tickles.  
But then Sammy got free and with shrieks of laughter he ran around the house with Dean chasing him with laughter of his own.

Bobby, who was leaning against the door frame of the living room watched with a loving smile on his face as the boys ran around his home.  
His home was the brightest when the boys were around and it was like a soothing song to his ears to hear their laughter.  
He wished the boys would stay with him forever.  
He wished…


End file.
